character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicol Bolas (Canon)/Tod the Eldrazi
Summary Nicol Bolas '''was once and really evil dragon before the dragon war. He and his four siblings are the only survivors, and Bolas's planeswalker spark ignited during the war. He became a power planeswalker and a huge threat towards the multiverse. After the Mending, Bolas was angry and is seeking to regain his power. He seeks to go to Ravinica to do so Powers and Stats '''Tier: '''At least '''2-C. 2-B '''with Worn Powerstone | At least '''High 1-B Name: Nicol Bolas Origin: Magic the gathering Gender: Male Age: 25,000 years old Classifaction: '''Planeswalker '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Flight, Enhanced Senses, Fire Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Precognition, Telepathy, Memory Manipulation, Mind Reading, Mind Control, Mind manipulation, Illusion Creation, Teleportation/Dimensional travel via "Planeswalking", Time Manipulation, Clockworking, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Intangibility, Magic and Regeneration Negation, Avatar Creation, Absorption, Necromancy, Existence Erasure, Possession, Resurrection, Elemental Manipulation, Instant Death Spells, Duplication, Sealing, Dimensional Manipulation, BFR, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 6, and 8: As long as there is a rift, Nicol Bolas's ghost will return and regenerate.), Conceptual Manipulation (Casted a spell that killed all the adults on amonkhet), Regeneration, (Mid-Godly) Resistance to magic, reality warping, time manipulation, fire, mind manipulation, mind control, memory manipulation, soul manipulation, death related spells and abilities and minorly existence erasure | All previous powers to a FAR greater extent, Non-Corporeal, Plot Manipulation Attack Potency: 'At least '''Low Multiverse level '(Stored away The Scorpion God, The Locust God, and The Scarab God. Nearly took over the Shards of Alara (if it wasn't for Ajani Goldmane) that Progenitus could split into 5 entirely separate planes of existence.). 'Multiversal level '''with The Worn Powerstone (Controls the powerstone, which contains countless universes) | At least '''High Hyperversal level '(Caused multiple rifts across a multiverse that has an infinite number of worlds spanning across it. Defeated Leshrac in a duel. If the Mandaran rift was unchecked, it would make the entire multiverse collapse. Defeated a Demonic Leviathan that has fought with him for a month with a single touch.Defeated Teferi, who can effect all multiverses, The MtG multiverse and the D&D multiverse are connected. There is an Infinite layered abyss) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Was completely uneffected by Teferi's time magic) with '''Omnipresent '''attack and reaction speeds (Stomped all the gods of Amonkhet '''Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Low Multiversal. Multiversal '''with the worn powerstone | At least '''High Hyperversal level Durability: At least Low Multiversal. Multiversal '''with the worn powerstone | At least '''High Hyperversal level Stamina: Depends on what plane he is in, usually very high, limitless while not a plane Range:' '''At least '''Low Multiversal. Multiversal '''with the worn powerstone | At least '''High Hyperversal level' Equipment: Body armor Intellegence: Nigh-Omniscent Weaknesses: If you separate his spirit from his body, distract the spirit, and destroy the body, you killed Bolas temporarily. He probably can die from enough sheer power, judging by how Bolas almost died from the shards of alara. Key: Post-Mending | Pre-mending Category:Doge and pupper Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1